


i would like to formally apologize to both julian caslablancas and guy manuel

by EarlOfGrey (PeterPando)



Category: Daft Punk, The Strokes
Genre: M/M, non committal hand gesture, probably never gonna finish this bc i get too embarrassed writing stuff like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterPando/pseuds/EarlOfGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was written for my friend angela so im keeping the original description i made</p>
<p>okay its 1:15 am and i hate myself so here we go (yeah theres fucking spelling errors but theres also no spell check on god damn windows .txt format so go suck a huge cock)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would like to formally apologize to both julian caslablancas and guy manuel

Julian and his long term boyfriend Guy were sitting on the couch watching something or other on the tv when there was a sudden knock on the door. The two exchanged a glance and shrugged as Jules stood up and answered the door. Guy directed his attention back to the tv as Jules came back in the room with a perplexed look on his face and a medium size package in this grasp. 

"Youve got mail!" Julian announced, mocking a mid 90's email alert.

Guy just smirked and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. "Well don't just stand there, open it."

Jules shoved him over on the couch playfully and cut open the seal on the box, emitting a small chuckle as he pulled out a bright green box. Through a small plastic window they could plainly see what looked to be a buzz lightyear figure, but upon closer inspection, the box read, 'buzz lightyear limited edition dildo! feat. flashing lights and sound effects!!!'. The two exchanged a look that in short translated to 'meet me in the pit' or 'well why the fuck not? weve got it so might as well shove a light up buzz lightyear dildo up my big gay ass'.

Needless to say they were both upstairs moments later, grinning like a kid in a candy shop which is ironic, considering what was about to be in their ass. They took the liberty of tossing their shirts to the floor and jingling their pants to the ground.

"So how're we gonna decide who gets the play date with our new toy?" Jules questioned nonchalantly.

"Excuse me, I think the word you're searching for is 'Space Ranger'." Guy chuckled as he held up his hands in a way that usually indicates a game of rock paper scissors. Jules did the same and immediately did the same, sighing, and immediately losing due to the fact that he had a committed long term joke to always play rock (bc he sings in a rock and roll band get it haha). Best two out of three was a waste of time so Jules decided to just sigh and grab the bottle of lube from the dresser, tossing it to his partner.

As Jules positioned himself on the bed, Guy slathered his fingers in lube and slid them into Julian. He winced as the sudden chill caught his surprise and one finger, then two and three joined the icy sensation. The odd sensation soon turned to pleasure as Guy thrust his fingers in and out, soliciting sweet sounds from Jules. 

When Guy thought that was enough he slid his fingers out and grabbed the toy from the box. As he was about to slick the hilt with lube, he noticed a small switch on the back and flicked it. Both men just about fell off the bed as a sudden sharp sound filled the room and red and blue lights cast faint shadows on the wall. They both burst out laughing before they got down to business and Guy slid the tip of the green schlong into Julian's ass. 

Guy slid the hilt further into Jules and paused to let him adjust, "I'm so proud of you, Cowboy."

"God dammit, if you make one more Toy Story joke I am going to come over there and shove this space man so far up your ass you're regret it to infinity and beyond." Jules muttered as he tried to stifle a laugh. Unable to quiet the laugh, Julian burst out in laughter which was quickly halted due to the large dildo wings-deep in his ass, now being thrust back and forth, turning giggles into honey sweet moans.

Guy grasped his own dick with his free hand and the sweet nothings pouring out of his mouth send sweeps of electricity down Julian's spine and a sweet sensation throughout both men's bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> http://assets0.ordienetworks.com/images/user_photos/1152531/Screen_shot_2010-10-28_at_5.57.24_PM_fullsize.png
> 
> the space man in question


End file.
